Welcome to the Family
by Wheezambu
Summary: Just a snarky little fic about what might have happened. Inu no TaishoSessmomIzayoi


**A/N: A short ficlet inspired by and written for Reiku Toukijin. (evil laugh)**

"Honey, sweetheart, babycakes! Can't we talk about this?"

His wife ignored his words, continuing to storm around their bedchamber and throw piles of clothing on the floor. "There's nothing to talk about," she said at last, her eyes snapping. "I warned you, Inu no Taisho. I warned you that I wouldn't stand for your infidelity."

Nervously, he toyed with a bit of leather on his armor. His wife was unpredictable when she was angry, hell, she was unpredictable when she was in a good mood. Still, he wasn't ready to let her walk out of his life forever, take their son and never be seen again. He was the lord of the Western territories, damn it, not some weak-spined human male!

"Now, see here, woman," he began, letting threat and authority creep into his tone.

She whirled around and pinned him to the wall with her own sharp claws. "Now see here what?" she snarled in his face.

"My dear," Inu no Taisho said weakly. "I just want to apologize for my indiscretion, there was no insult to you intended."

She backed off and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I believe that you intended no insult," she said thinly, still simmering. "As usual, you weren't thinking of anyone but yourself."

He reached out and touched her face, smiling when she didn't strike his hand away. "I am sorry," he said softly. "I know I'm a terrible husband and you deserve much better. Please let me make it up to you."

He felt her softening as he used his well known charm. "You know you're the only one for me," he whispered, pulling her close and burying his nose in her snow white hair. "I'm just a fool that doesn't deserve you. If you will forgive me, I promise that…"

"My lord?" a tremulous voice asked.

His wife spun away from him, glaring at the young human female who stood in the doorway. Her round belly protruded unmistakably and the innocent expression her heart shaped face did nothing to appease the demoness' fury.

"How dare you bring her here?" she rasped at her husband.

The Inu no Taisho went very pale. "Now sweetheart, let me explain."

The lady of the West hissed angrily when she saw a young boy clinging to the human girl's hand. Her own son, with his long white hair almost falling to the floor and a confused expression in his round little face. "Haha-ue doesn't like you, Izzy," he said, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Haha-ue definitely does not," she snarled, reaching out and snatching her son away from the human. Terrified, Izayoi fell to the ground as those deadly claws came very close to her face.

"Please, mistress," she cried desperately.

"You screwed my husband and then you dare to touch my son's hand?" the furious demon female demanded. "I should kill you, pregnant cow!"

Tears were streaming down the girl's face. "I didn't know," she wept. "I didn't know he was married or that you had a son with him. I didn't even know his name."

The dog lord had the grace to be abashed about it. "She's not lying. I, er, didn't introduce myself properly. I had been, uh, drinking that day."

His wife glared at him. "You swine. She is hardly more than a child! You're over three hundred years old and you still can't control yourself any better than a horny teenager."

"That's not fair, dear," he protested.

"I didn't even know what was happening," Izayoi bawled loudly. "I was picking flowers in the forest and suddenly my clothes were torn off and I was on my back with my legs in the air. It was over so fast I didn't even know what had happened to me!"

"Over fast, huh," the demoness said darkly. "That sounds like my husband."

He gaped at her, flushing. "I apologized afterwards," he grumbled, turning away and glaring at the wall. "I told her where to find me if she needed me."

"You told me I couldn't get pregnant from the first time!" the girl cried, rubbing her tear stained face. "When I couldn't hid my pregnancy any longer, my family threw me out. They would have killed me and the baby if they'd known it was a youkai."

The lady of the West sighed, her eyebrow twitching. Couldn't get pregnant the first time, she thought, glaring at her husband. Then her gaze fell on her young son and her heart softened. Not all mistakes were bad, perhaps it would be so for the girl as well.

"Very well, child," she said softly. "You may stay here until your baby is born. We'll figure out what to do after that."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Inu no Taisho beamed, reaching for his wife. She slapped his hand away and started to pile clothing on their bed again. He stared at her, seeing the closed, furious look in her eye. "You're still leaving me?" he demanded.

"No." She gathered the things in her arms and went to the nearest window. She threw the whole armful of expensive silks out into the wind, watching as they fell into the fishpond and were ruined. Then, before he could say a word to protest, she chucked first the Tessaiga, then the Tenseiga out the window as well. Inu no Taisho stared at her, horror dawning on his face.

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly. "You are the one leaving. I want you out of here immediately."

"But it's my castle," he sputtered.

"It's my castle now," she said in a hard tone. "I get the house, I get the dragon, and I get sole custody of Sesshoumaru. You can keep your damn swords and your title, I don't really give a damn. You'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning."

"Lawyer?" he shouted. "You've been talking to a lawyer demon?"

"Several," she hissed. "I have proof of your infidelity standing right there."

He glowered at the girl, who cringed behind the statuesque demoness. "Husband," she said warningly. "I swear if you touch so much as a hair on that child's head, I will rip off your testicles and shove them down your throat."

Inu no Taisho growled at her. "I'd like to see you try it."

Her fingertips glowed green with malevolent energy. "Are you sure about that?"

"I give up," he said in disgust, turning his back on them all. He decided he needed to go find his drinking buddies. It was going to be a long night.

"Will chichi-ue be coming back?" her young son asked. He had already gone to the human girl's side again, obviously drawn to her. His mother sighed and went to ruffle his hair, meeting the human's grateful and worshipful expression.

"I'm afraid so, Sesshoumaru," she said, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep him away with threats for very long. He was still her husband but he needed to be reminded that as his wife and consort, she did not have to tolerate this sort of behavior. When he was suitably sorry for his actions, then she might let him return to her. Perhaps in time to see his new son be born.

"Izayoi," she said quietly. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
